


The Story of a Toy

by ddoouble



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Angst, Boss Yunho, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Violence, death member, english is not my first language, i think YES, i was gonna write smut but i cant help myself, is it enough, murder member, sorry san, spy san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoouble/pseuds/ddoouble
Summary: The more San feels, the less Yunho gets.
Relationships: Choi San & Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 3





	The Story of a Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It is 2am here, and I am sharing my first ateez fic, and I am in midterm week.  
> Pls dont judge me.  
> English is not my first language.  
> If i have mistakes, pls ignore it or say to me so i can fix it  
> ALSO:  
> follow me on twt @yunhoaceofateez  
> follw me on tumblr:: yunhoaceofateez

‘Yunho? Why you are here? No, no, no, how can you?’

‘Because I want to tell a story about a toy who thought he had tricked his toy, Sanie.’ By his apperance and words, San’s hands were starting to shake, but he needed to hide his anxious’ signs from Yunho. Yunho should not have been there. He should not have known where San’s real house is. He would kill him. They would kill him like his other spy friends. ‘Won’t you invite me inside?’ Yunho asked, and approached to his face. San flienched. By trying to not to be obvious about his current feelings, he made a way for Yunho, and watched his walking to living room.

The curtains were open. Due to living at 35th floor, whole city was under his feet, and he was feeling like the god by the lights of the city. The knowledge of his death will be above these lights made him to remind his nickname, the Purest Devil. His innocent face and talkative mouth were like trap for people. He was a spy who was assigned to leak out the informations in other gangs. Obviously, the last target was Yunho’s gang. But, this time, the plan had not worked well.

San followed Yunho until he reached to sofa which is located in front of the window. Yunho patted his right side to sit San. San walked slowly. Yunho had patience, and was watching the spy’s all movements like a starving hawk. San sat beside him. He had made coffee for himself before the detective came. Yunho reached it, and took a sipt. The taste was sugarless, and not like the previous coffees that San drink with him. San could not have drank coffee without sugar. Also, San had acrophobia, which made him not to play with the in amusement park, but his apartment’s view was not for the someone who have that fear.

Yunho was sitting his whole legs open. He put his left arm on San’s shoulders, after few seconds San’s head was on his chest. Yunho started to speak like he was whispering. If, while talking, his lips were not blushing San’s ear, San was not able to hear to him in that case.

‘Once upon a time, Sanie, there was a toy who was quite different from other toys. He was smart enough to start a malfunction in other toys’ structures. He was looking like a quail. A quail. It is interesting, isn’t it? A quail looks like pure and innocent, but under its innocent apperence, there is a devil which has been a murder since the birth. It has to kill its siblings.’

San started to crying silently. His tear drops were flowing by one by through his cheeks to the Yunho’s black shirt. San had known, the toy was him. He was killer of a lot people. With a little voice, San added. ‘But, like you said, it has to do it. Otherwise, others will kill it.’

Yunho was rubbing the back of San with a little smile that was made by San’s curiosity. ‘Oh my little Sanie, there have always been other options to survive. It is all about what you chose. If you are cruise what the other options are, one of them is that If a quail does not want to be murder, then it goes to the nest of crows. A crow has always been ready to fed other animals. So, it is all about what a quail chose, isn’t it? Let’s return to story, hıh?’ And contuinied.

‘Where were we? Hıh. The toy. The toy was knowing what he got, the intelligence or the beauty or the devilish inside him. Because of this, he is the most dangerous toy in whole fellow. After talking just a minute, he could make you his slave. He was aware of his power. The main point is here, Sanie, listen carefully. He started to use his power on other toys. Also, he was not alone in this way. He had already found others like him.’

Right now, the real toy was sobbing. Yunho suppressed tighter his head into to the his chest. ‘Shh baby. You should wait until the saddest part for crying that.’ Yunho knew his fellows, too. It means, they will also kill others like San, because of San. It was hurting for San, both, physical and mental. 

‘One day our precious toy got a new mission. On the paper, there were just 2 words. **Kill him.** The him in that question was the boss of other fellow, the most powerful one, the one which had been raising without cunning like other fellows. But our little toy had already had his plan. He would implement usual. **Go. Make them your slave. Kill.** But our cunning toy passed something in this plan. This fellow’s boss was different. The boss was smarter than him, also more brutal…’ with a little giggle ‘… more handsome, but not innocent as much as the toy.’

‘I am sorry. I am SORRY. I AM SORRY. I AM SO-.’ At the same time apolozing and sobbing, San tried to look Yunho’s face, but Yunho was more rough than him, just a little push was sufficient to put San’s head to its place. Yunho’s voice was raising by San’s sobbings.

‘Why are you sorry, Sanie? It is about he toy, isn’t it? WHY ARE YOU APOLOZING FOR A TOY?’ Right now, Yunho was doing the same thing that San had tried before, looking his eyes. For Yunho, in his toy’s eyes, there were a lot of emotions, terrifieing, loving, regretting, and more. For San, in Yunho’s eyes, there was no emotion, even hate. The toy remembered the time they were talking about the emotions while cuddling in the bed. ‘Sometimes, Sanie, I am dreaming about my sacrifices. Everytime, all of them repeats that sentence _‘there was nothing, there was nothing.’_ The people who has been murdered by me say that, Sanie. But their eyes were like a movie, all emotins were passing by one by. The more they feel, the less I get, Sanie.’

The more San feels, the less Yunho gets. ‘YUNHO, PLEASE. SAY YOU HATE ME. BUT DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. DON’T. DON’T.’ Yunho’s face was between San’s hands. San was looking for an emotion in the Yunho’s eyes, even hating was enough for him. Yunho turned his head to his left. Now, San’s hands were trying to reach to their previous place. Yunho loosened his right hand from San’s waist to avoid his touchings, and stood up. San had tried to grab Yunho’s hand, but Yunho was already walking around the room. 

‘THE TOY SANIE, THE TOY. The toy made a mistake. He fell in love with _his mission._ The toy had had a lot of chance to kill him, but he chose waiting. Waiting for the other also fall in love with him. Therefore, the toy could kill him with the achievement of being murder of the most powerful boss and the lover of him. Because, think Sanie, what will people say about the toy after he kill the boss? He would have all power. He would be the king quail. YOU WOULD BE THE BOSS?’

‘BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL. PLEASE. I COULD NOT KILL YOU. I TRIED BUT I COULD NOT.’ San was on his knees, and begging to Yunho. If he made Yunho to pity him, San could have chance to live.

‘THE BOSS KILLED THE TOY, SANIE. YOUR BOSS WILL KILL YOU SANIE.’ Reaching his gun and pressing the trigger were like a second. The toy was killed by his boss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Pls leave comment.  
> Thank you again.  
> I am serious.  
> You spent you precious time to read my story.  
> Also stream Fireworks.  
> Thank you.  
> follow me on twt @yunhoaceofateez  
> follw me on tumblr:: yunhoaceofateez


End file.
